Kisses, kisses and more kisses
by marleytastic
Summary: Stydia one shot! Pre stydia.


The bell rings, and Stiles jumps a little, realizing he's in biology and not tucked in his bed; sleeping.

The first thing he does once he has packed everything away is look for Lydia. She's standing at the back, talking to some other boy and girl. They both laugh and the next thing Stiles sees is Lydia kissing the boy's cheek.

His stomach tightens.

The bell rings again, and this time everyone gets out of the classroom making a hustle; it's _lunch_ time.

Everything is the exact same as the day before, Lydia and Stiles have lunch together, sitting at their usual table and discussing their usual stuff. They then go to their usual spot and get comfortable, as they always do, beneath the big tree with large branches and leafs. Except, today something missing.

Stiles' sense of humor.

"What the heck is wrong with you today?" She smirks loudly.

"With me?" His voice is calm, and so is himself, lying besides her as he always does.

"Yeah dumbass."

"Oh, nothing. There's nothing wrong with me today." His voice is still calm and steady.

"Yes there is. I'm not _stupid_. You haven't managed to make me laugh since we got out of our biology lesson. Something _must_ be wrong."

It's the way she says it what makes Stiles realize that she's absolutely correct.

"Alright, point taken. Just not in the mood, guess I'm a little tired." He still mantains to make himself look impressively relaxed even though the situation is getting a little serious.

"Oh come on. You're _never_ tired."

"Yeah well somehow I do feel a little tired today." His tone is not that calm anymore. He even sounds a little nasty.

"Woooow STILINSKY! There's definitely something up with you! There's no need to be rude about it though." Lydia turns around to face him, his cheeks are crimson red and she swears that his eyes are watery. "Hey, hey. Stiles you know you can tell me anything. Even if its one of your crazy theories about the maths teacher. As long as it makes you feel better, I'm happy." She sits up and smiles. Waiting for him to look at her.

"You'll go mad at me if I tell you what my problem is." His voice is steady again.

"Stiles! I'm not gonna go mad! Just _tell me_ what the problem is. We'll figure something out." She automatically leans closer and places her hand on his chest.

"I saw you kiss that boy before." They remain silent for three seconds which turn out longer than they should. At least for Stiles.

"Kiss?! I haven't kissed anyone you dumbass! You've probably got it wrong and you've mistaken me with someone else." She smiles widely at him.

"No. Lydia. Don't lie to me. I saw you. At the end of our biology lesson." He's looking at her now.

"Stiles I swear to god I- ." Lydia looks up. "You mean the kiss on the cheek? The one I gave that boy?" She looks truly confused.

"Yeah _that_."

"Stiles! Are you being serious? That was a _dare._ In fact, it was a _dare_ and a kiss on _the cheek_. That doesn't count as a kiss, besides, don't you kiss your mother on the cheek? " Lydia chuckles.

"What? Yes!- I guess." He blabbers. "But that- that wasn't your mother."

"Yeah whatever Stiles, I don't even know his name!"

"So um, you don't fancy him or anything? Not that I would care, but, I don't know he doesn't seem like your type _at all_. " Stiles can barely look at her. His cheeks are burning hot.

"NO you _dumbass_. But anyways, seems to me that you do care. Even if it's just a little." She smirks to herself.

"Yeah well you're my best friend you see. Aaaand I've never been kissed by anyone so a kiss on the cheek is pretty alarming for me. Can you at least respect that?" It's him being him again. It's Stilinsky.

Lydia looks at him in the eyes. He starts feeling a little anxious, starts fidgeting with the grass beneath him, pulling it out. She chuckles, watching his reaction.

She's never seen him act so weird, so nervous.

"Stiles. Leave the grass alone. It's done nothing to you." She can't help but smile at the situation, but she stays completely still.

"Oh yeah the grass. The- Um- The grass. " He stops.

"Have you seriously never been kissed by anyone? Like a serious kiss? You can be honest, we're friends." Lydia leans closer.

"No. I haven't. Not that I'm desperate though. " He looks at her. Examines her face. Lips, eyes. Lips, eyes. Lips, and back to the eyes again.

"Do you want to? Know how it feels I mean."

"I guess? I don't know." He looks down.

"Oh. Alright then." She does the same. Eyes, lips. Eyes, lips. Eyes-

He's looking up.

"Why do you um, why do you-"

"Look at your lips?" What she says next is more said to herslf and is said so quickly he has to let his mouth hang open." _BecauseIwannakissthem_."

Lydia's eyes widen. She can't believe she said that _out loud_.

Stiles closes his mouth, and understanding what Lydia has just said, leans forward and closes his eyes. Lydia seems to be guessing where this is going, so she does exactly the same.

"Lydia I-"

"Shush. Shut up and lemme kiss you." She whispers this into his ear, the both of them still with their eyes closed.

She suddently leans forward, crashing her lips to his. At first, he looks at though he is going to break it apart, but two seconds later he seems to be getting the hang of it.

She tastes like strawberries.

He likes it. He likes strawberries and he likes Lydia. It all becomes a jumble of sweetness, strawberries, tongues and lips all over the place. At least that's how he would desbribe it.

They break apart, slowly, enjoying the last few seconds of the kiss, making them both smile widely at eachother while separating.

"Thankyou for making my first kiss such an incredible one. I liked that." That's the most he is able to say. He smiles again.

"Good. And thankyou too, because that was also my very first kiss. "


End file.
